


Blond Girls Do It Well

by sceal



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Betty Cooper, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mommy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceal/pseuds/sceal
Summary: Betty knows that a good girl wouldn’t use Veronica to piss off her mom.





	

 “Stop hanging out with Veronica,” her mom says. “She’s trouble.”

Betty nods and heads upstairs to her bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind her. They have this fight everyday, and each time Betty draws closer to doing something impulsive.

Something that would scare her mom. Something honest and daring and fun.

Outside her window, it's the regular after school special. Archie taking off his shirt, displaying his washboard abs. She could sell tickets.

Archie smiles at her, and she mechanically waves at him.

His semi-nudity doesn't cause a single twinge in her lady parts. 

Unlike Veronica, today, in the girls' changing room. 

Archie Andrews is last week's news. Veronica Lodge taking off her cheerleader's uniform is quickly becoming a problem.  Betty falls back on the bed, her gaze blank on the ceiling.  Her mind drifts to this afternoon, to the way the blue pleats of Veronica's skirt pooled around her ankles.  The long bare legs with so much skin Betty itches to touch. Veronica's matching panties and bra.

She always looks like she’s posing for Victoria Secret or something. If it wasn’t so sexy, it’d be really annoying.

Today’s panties had been black and sheer, barely covering her ass cheeks.

Ah, fuck it.

Betty reaches for her diary and a blue pen, filling the page with round, bubbly handwriting.

_I like Veronica’s hair, black like her cape. How she smells like money and danger, like something from a fancy, crystal bottle. Her dark red lipstick makes me weak. I want her to kiss me again. Maybe I should kiss her. Yes. Tomorrow night, I’ll kiss her._

She closes her journal and hides it in the drawer of her bureau, where it'll be easy for her mom to find.

***

“I wrote in my diary that I’d try to kiss you tonight,” Betty says offhandedly. It’s lunch break, they are sitting outside in the sun, and her words startle Archie – busy scribbling song lyrics in an honest to God notebook - into dropping his pencil.

Normally, Veronica would seize the moment to make an impotence joke.

“Did you,” Veronica says instead, something tight and unpleasant spreading through her chest.

It’s the way Betty sits across the picnic table, looking at her, with Archie entirely focused on his childhood best friend for the first time in forever.

Is Betty deliberately queerbaiting her to get Archie’s attention?

“My mom will read it and freak,” Betty said. “You’ll help me escape when I’m grounded, right?”

Ah. Betty is merely baiting her mother. Somehow Veronica’s mood doesn’t improve.

But those earnest blue eyes are her kryptonite.

Veronica feels herself giving in. Betty has no idea about all the things Veronica would give her. A car, an orgasm, a wedding ring. Really, Betty is asking for so little.

“Of course,” Veronica says. “What are friends for?”

***

“You’re grounded and you’re not to see that girl again,” her mom says when Betty comes home from school.

How predictable.

“Fine,” Betty says.

Betty clutches at the straps of her backpack. She hopes her mom spent all afternoon pacing in a fit of rage.

“Where do you think you’re going?” her mom says.

“Upstairs,” Betty says sweetly.

“We’re not done.” Her face softens, turns affectionate.

Warning bells ring inside Betty’s skull.

“I think I should go to my room,” Betty says.

“This will only take a second,” her mom says. “Why did you feel you had to hide your bisexuality from us?”

Betty’s face immediately flushes scarlet. She feels discomfited and exposed. “It’s none of your business.”

“Betty, we love you,” her mom says.

“I know.” Tears sting her eyes unexpectedly.

“Your father and I of course fully accept your sexual orientation.” Her mom smiles gently. “In fact, we’d prefer that you only date girls for the near future. We wouldn’t want you getting pregnant before you get your Masters.”

Betty sputters. “You can’t control my life!”

“Watch me,” her mom says. “Go to your room.”

Betty rushes upstairs, so furious she almost wants to have an orgy of unprotected sex with the entire football team until one of them implants her with the teen pregnancy her mother is so afraid of.

Instead, she texts Veronica. _Get me out of here._

***

Veronica likes Betty. Her bubblegum cuteness. Her double personality. Her audacious defense of her friends, her loyalty and rebellion.

It's why she's so reticent to go along with her plan.

“You want me to fuck you,” Veronica repeats, slowly, her repertoire of fast-talking quips suddenly dry. There’s a classic film reference or a literary allusion that would be apt here, she knows it, but all she can think about is Betty, naked, underneath her.

“What’s the point of sneaking out of the house if I don’t do something fun?” Betty says, her tone uncertain. Even she realizes that asking your best friend to fuck you in her car is above and beyond the standard Riverdale drama.

“You’re still trying to make your mom mad?” Veronica says. “I support you, always, but this is getting a little extreme.”

 “No.” Betty blushes and lowers her gaze. “I wouldn’t tell her,” she mumbles, almost too faint to be heard.

Veronica’s cursed heart begins to pound furiously in her chest. “Then why?”

Betty raises her head, her gaze frighteningly, shockingly intense. “To have something secret and my own. I see how you look at me.”

Veronica laughs. “So you want to take my genuine affection and twist it into a tawdry secret affair? I’m supposed to be the vamp.”

“No.” Betty shakes her head for emphasis, her blond ponytail darting across her nape. “We can date publicly. I just want this part to be private.”

Veronica’s brain insists that there are no issues with anything that comes out of Betty’s shiny, lip-glossed mouth. She resists temptation, barely. “Do you even like girls?”

“I like you,” Betty says. She kisses Veronica, and everything is lost.

***

“Promise not to write about this in your diary?” Veronica teases, her hand insistent against Betty’s cunt.

“Promise,” Betty sighs.

 


End file.
